fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure
is a spin-off HUGtto! Pretty Cure, a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is currently directed and written by Shimamori Amira, who had taken over from Ahim de Famille. The season's theme are card slot, love, happiness, Seven Virtues, and Good Qualities. Production Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *'The Hearts' : Duo of the Hearts. Leslie is smart, sweet, and upbeat. But she hates no happiness and she loves to help the people who are weak. Her pretty Cure is |キュアキス|Kyua Kisu}}, represents the heart of the duo. Her theme colors are white, pink, and magenta. : Other half of the Hearts. Aliana is a Student Council President who is same as Leslie's intelligence. She is clumsy and strict. But she is always quiet and calm. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアホープ|Kyua Hōpu}}, represents the spade of the duo. Her theme colors are white, cyan, and blue. *'The Stars' : Duo of the Stars before joins the Hearts. Jelein is gentle, cheerful, and childish girl who loves arts. She dreams a successful artist around the world. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアビーム|Kyua Bīmu}}, represents the diamond of the duo. Her theme colors are white, yellow, and orange. : Other half of the Stars before joins the Hearts. Roshen is energetic tomboyish girl who loves basketball. She can take care of plants and animals and she is crazy or clumsy-like personality. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアラック|Kyua Rakku}}, represents the clover of the duo. Her theme colors are white, chartreuse, and green. *'The Aces' : Duo of the Aces before joining the Stars and the Hearts. Kani is Karo's sister, which she is cold and timid girl who loves music. She is excellent at her skills and loves to play piano, harp, and violin. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスペル|Kyua Superu}}, represents the star of the duo. She represents the Music and the body of Karoni's heart. Her theme colors are white, black, violet, and crimson. : Other half of the Aces before joining the Stars and the Hearts. Karo is Kani's sister, which she is cool and lively boyish girl who excels at cooking. She can save other people from thieves and strangers. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアバウンド|Kyua Baundo}}, represents the circle of the duo. She represents Spells and the body of Karoni's soul. Her theme colors are white, black, red, and purple. Kachannie : : : A mysterious Cure in which she was became a hybrid because of the evil spell in which Kani and Karo are mixed bodies. She is cold and timid, but cool and lively girl in which her personality are mixed from the Shona sisters. However, she was sacrified to destroy the spell and to free Kani and Karo from evil. Her pretty Cure ego is '|キュアスペルバウンド|Kyua Superubaundo}}, which she represents the Ace. Since Cure Spellbound was sacrified, her name was separated into Cure Spell and Cure Bound. The Massive Greed Fikiri Items :The are the transformation pendants in which the Twinlets are shattered into two pieces in which the two Cure are able to transform into pretty Cures. Twinlets have various types. :: It has a heart-shaped Twinlet with pink and blue details, in which Leslie and Aliana are able to use and transform. :: It has a star-shaped Twinlet with yellow and green details, in which Jelein and Roshen are able to use and transform. :: It has a gemstone-shaped Twinlet with red and purple details, in which Karoni was able to use and transform. Since Cure Spellbound was died, it was miraculously shattered into two pieces, in which Kani and Karo are able to use and transform. Location : Means love in Amharic. The Cures' hometown. : Means love in Belarusian. The season's hometown in which Amuri and Ririri live. : The villain's hometown. Notes Trivia *This is the first season in which a group of girls needs an another companion to transform the duo. Instead with the total of six Cures, three pretty Cure duos are need to team. **Eventually, Cure Kiss and Cure Hope makes to appears first. Media Episodes :La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure / Episodes Music :La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure / Music Movies Merchandise :La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure / Merchandise Gallery Photo_2018-06-18-17-35-31-219.png Photo_2018-06-18-17-36-41-492.png Photo_2018-06-18-17-43-02-617.png Photo_2018-06-18-17-41-32-828.png Photo_2018-06-19-16-22-48-220.png References :La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure / References Category:La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure Category:Love Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Shimamori Amira